The Summer Story
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Ever since the beach incident where Amy nearly drowned and Sonic risked his life to save her, Amy never wanted to go near the ocean again. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. When Amy admits to Sonic that it affects her, all he wants to do is stay by her side. Not only that, he tries to admit how he really feels about her, dropping hints. Will she think love is in the air?


The Summer Story

It seemed like a normal sunny day at Mobius Beach. Everyone seemed to be having a great time there, except for a pink hedgehog. Her best friend felt bad for her, and wanted her to have fun. She grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her across the sand.

Cream: Amy! *grunts* C'mon! Why don't you want to go swim with your friends?!

Amy tries her best to get out of her grip.

Amy: **I want to, but I just can't! Why can't you just trust me on this?**

Cream: Because you never...*grunts*...gave me...ONE...r-reason!

Amy: Okay! Okay! If I tell you, will you let go of my darn arm!

Cream: Deal! But you have to tell me first.

Amy: Okay, but can we go somewhere else to talk?

Cream:*Sighs* Fine...

She drags Amy to behind a lighthouse.

Amy: Okay...I-I'm scared of...o-of-

Cream: Of what?

Amy: I'm scared of going in the water, alright! Ya happy?

Cream: *let's go of Amy's arm* How could you be afraid of water? I thought you loved to swim.

Amy: *Rubs her arm bashfully* Yeah, I did...until...the last time I came here.

Cream: But Amy, you were okay, Eggman did that, remember?

Amy: I know that Cream. It's just...I wasn't as worried about drowning as I was about l-losing...

Cream: Sonic? Is that what this is about?

Amy: How'd you know?

Cream: I know how much Sonic means to you Amy. But...I think he can get through anything.

Amy: No, you don't understand. Sonic risked his life to save mine. He never wanted to swim in the first place. Why would he almost die just to save someone like me?

Cream:*Scoffs*Someone like you? Amy, you are one of Sonic's closest friends. Sonic would do anything just to keep you safe. Because that's just who he is.

Amy: How can I be so close with him, when all he does is run away from me?

Cream: You don't know why he does that to you yet?

Amy: *Shakes head*

Cream: Well, that's for him to explain to you I guess.

Amy: *Sigh* I guess I'll ask him. I just have to get him alone.

Cream: Yeah...and get him to stay...*smirks and looks away*

Amy: I heard that side comment smarty pants. *crosses arms*

Cream: So...does this mean that you're going to swim?

Amy: As long as you don't handle me like you did a few minutes ago, I guess.

Cream: Yay! *Hugs her in excitement* Let's go!

Amy: *Sighs* Yeah...Yeah, whatever...

_/Later at night, Amy wraps herself with a towel, and watches a blue hedgehog surf through a window. She sighs, thinking about the brave decision she is about to make. When she finally gets comfortable, she walks out of the house, quietly shutting the door behind her. She finds a huge rock, and hides behind it to watch him closer. Every time he looked in her direction she would duck behind the rock again. After a few minutes, she lifts her head from behind the rock to see no one there anymore./_

Amy scanned her surroundings.

Amy:*Scratches her head in curiosity* (Hmmm...I wonder where he went...He probably saw me and ran off. Like usual...) *Sighs*

But that's when...she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

Without turning around, Amy groans.

"Look, Mr. Lifeguard, I know I'm not supposed to be out here after dark, but I was just looking for something-"

*Amy turns around*

Sonic: Looking for what?

Amy: AH!S-Sonic?! *Falls backwards, accidentally hitting her head against the rock whenever she falls into the sand.*

Sonic: *Gasps and kneels down next to her* Amy! Are you alright?

Amy:Ouch...my head...*grunts in pain*

Sonic: Sorry! It was my fault. I didn't mean to startle you.

Amy: No...*rubs her head, sitting up* perhaps I deserved it. It's what I get for spying anyway...

Sonic: Wait...you were spying on me?

Amy: Well...I wasn't meaning to put it that way. The real reason was I just wanted to talk to you about something. But I wasn't sure if you were going to run away this time. If it's okay, could we talk for a little bit?

Sonic: *Shrugs and helps her up* I guess it wouldn't hurt for once.

Amy: *Sighs in relief* Thanks...

Sonic: Let's sit on the hill over there.

Amy: Okay, that'd be good.

_/When they are on the hill, Sonic sits down and pats for Amy to sit next to him in the sand./_

Amy: *Sits next to him*

Sonic: *Looks at her* Soo...um...what did you want to talk about?

Amy: Do you remember when I was such a buzzkill to everyone this morning?

Sonic: Yeah...I was meaning to ask you what the problem was, but I never got around to it.

Amy: Well...I did that stuff because I was afraid.

Sonic: Wow really? Afraid of what?

Amy: Swimming in the ocean.

Sonic: Uh-oh. I rubbed off on you, didn't I?

Amy: No, it wasn't that. I was scared of getting in the ocean because of what happened last time.

Sonic: Hey, Amy, you don't have to worry. I saved you, you didn't drown!

Amy starts to tear up.

Amy: That's the thing. You saved me! And you almost di-di...ugh!

*stands up and covers face with her back faced towards him*

Sonic: Oh...*looks down at his feet*

Amy:*Sobbing behind her hands* I don't know what I would've done with myself if you didn't m-make i-i-!

_/Someone hugs her from behind/_

Amy: *Uncovers her face, with tears still falling from her eyes* H-Huh?

Sonic: *Lets go of her, and turns her around to face him*

Ames, I made a promise to you a long time ago. I will not leave you. You are one of my best friends, so I risked my life to save you. I'm sorry that I ran away from you so much, ever since that day, I'd realized just how important you are to me. If I had died before I could save the both of us...

Amy: Yeah?

Sonic: We would have at least died together.

Amy: I understand that part, but...you're a hero! You had a future waiting for you.

Sonic: *Shakes his head and grabs one of her hands*

No...my future doesn't exist unless you are in it.

Amy: Sonic I...I...

{Sonic, without knowing starts to lean in}

{Amy leans in a little as well}

They are about to close the distance between them when Sonic's watch beeps.

Sonic: *Sighs and cuts it off* Well, I...better get some sleep.

Amy: Okay, but wait a second...*grabs his wrist*

Sonic: What?

Amy: I have a question.

Sonic: What is it?

Amy: Why did you always run away from me?

Sonic: Because I knew you had a crush on me.

Amy: Why was that so bad for you?

Sonic: I just didn't want to put you in danger if I ever felt the same way about you. And I just wasn't ready to fall in love again after me and Sally broke up.

Amy: And yet you stayed this time...?

Sonic: *Looks at her and smiles slightly* Correct.

Amy: What does that mean?...

Sonic: Hmmm. I don't know. Guess that remains a mystery huh?

Amy: What?

Sonic: *chuckles and ruffles her hair* Night Ames...

*He zooms away*

Amy stood there with her hair all messy in shock.

Amy: **What just happened?**


End file.
